


Precious

by ssushiiii



Category: Free!
Genre: Cats, Crying, Emotional Makoto, Fluff, Kitten, Makoto likes cats, Mentioned Matsuoka Rin, What is this?, happy tears, haru is done with makoto stealing/helping cats, i just felt like writing a fic with a cat in it, i wanted to write sosuke into this but i couldn't seem to make it fit, lots of fluff, timeskips because i was too lazy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssushiiii/pseuds/ssushiiii





	Precious

"HARU, Haruuuuuuuu"  
"Whaaaaatttttttt?"

To put it lightly, Haru was tired. It was 6 am and he did not want to be awake at this ungodly hour, on a Saturday of all days. The one day he didn't have to get up.  
Yet here he was, at 6 am on a Saturday morning with Makoto screeching in his ear, for some reason.

"Haru look." Makoto pointed at the window  
"Yes Makoto, that is a cat. Why is it there anyway?"  
"I don't know really but it must be fate"  
"Fate. Really?"  
"Yes, I'm letting it in"  
"Makoto its not yours, someone might be looking for it"  
"but it wants iiiiinnnnnnn"  
"I'm not stealing someone else's cat. Last time you 'helped a cat out', you kept it for a week and only gave it back when missing posters started to go up. Not to mention that you freaked out when they did because you had some sort of internal conflict about giving her back."  
"It wasn't that bad, was it?"  
"You sat on the sofa for 3 hours crying and hugging a cat, saying you loved her and wanted to give her a good life,"  
"Oh"  
"Yes oh"  
"I'm still letting it in."

That's when Haru's plam hits his face.  
\--  
3 hours later and Makoto had his full attention on this cat.  
Not that Haru was jealous or anything.  
But part of him did hate this cat for stealing Makoto away from him.  
Which was stupid. Haru knew it was stupid. But here he was, jealous of a cat.  
But seeing Makoto happy like this did make him smile.  
A thought crossed his mind, not a very intelligent one but Haru acted on instinct most of the time.  
He wanted Makoto to be happy, and breaking him up with cats every week just made him upset. So he decided he was going to do something about it.

"Are you going to give this one back?"  
"Probably, but he seems like he wants cuddles rn."  
"Makoto, I think you're a little obsessed with cats."  
"Yeah, and?"  
"You can't keep taking other people's cats"  
"Well I can't get one of my own, can I? I mean I'm at college every weekday, and I have 2 jobs. It wouldn't be fair."  
"Cats aren't dogs. You can leave them and they will be okay."  
"But still..."  
"Makoto I'm not dealing with you bringing other peoples cats in here twice a week. I'm going to get you a blooming cat."  
"But...."  
"But nothing. I'm. Buying you a cat"  
\--  
About a week later, Haru went to pick up a kitten for Makoto.  
She was tiny. Grey with some white spots, and huge brown eyes that were utterly gorgeous.  
Haru knew Makoto would love her. Who wouldn't?  
\--  
Haru hadn't seen Makoto cry many times in all the years they had known each other. But this kitten made Makoto cry. A lot.

"Oh god.. She.. She's b.. Beautiful" Makoto tried to speak through the tears, and being smothered by a kitten.  
"You're almost crying as much as Rin."  
"I don't even care. I'm just so happy."  
Makoto kisses Haru's cheek  
"Thank you so much Haru".  
"Wasn't a problem. So. You going to name her?"  
"Emi"  
"because she's beautiful?"  
"Obviously"


End file.
